


Loose Lips Sink Ships

by Tasbine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasbine/pseuds/Tasbine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane was a childhood friend of hers, but always an heiress to an Empire, and she wears its colors now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips Sink Ships

Roxy peels back her lover’s coat and cups her breasts through the crisp, white dress shirt. Jane gasps, surprised, and scoots back a few inches on the bed. Roxy follows.

“Is this good?” Roxy asks. She presses her mouth to Jane’s jawline, trailing her kisses along it as she moves her way downward. She can feel a single pearl earring digging into the side of her forehead. It isn’t pleasant. 

Jane moans. 

With her head tilted back, Jane stares up blankly at the ceiling. Her glasses rest on an exquisitely designed nightstand, made out of mahogany. Delicate, intricate images carved in relief lace the front of the drawer, stretch themselves from end to end. They don’t tell any stories. They have nothing to say, but they are nice to look at. 

Jane was a childhood friend of hers, but always an heiress to an Empire, and she wears its colors now. Roxy moves one of her hands down to the hem of Jane’s skirt and then underneath. As she slides her hand up Jane’s thigh, she lets the red fabric bunch around her forearm. She presses onward until she reaches the center between both of Jane’s thighs and gently strokes the cotton covering her flesh there. It already feels moist. 

Roxy can feel her beginning to rock against her hand. She can hear the sounds of metal against metal coming from the many shifting medals on the jacket she has failed to remove. It is always necessary for her to remember the brunt of Jane’s victories in these times. 

There are things Jane mustn’t know. These are the times that make the secrets difficult to keep.

When Jane climaxes, Roxy presses her smile against Jane’s sweaty forehead and gives her one last kiss for the night. When she pulls back, she looks at Jane and Jane smiles drowsily up at her. Both the shirt and jacket of her uniform are unbuttoned, splayed open, and all around her. Roxy has tears in her eyes. This is okay. Without her glasses, Jane’s eyesight is shit. It is okay, as long as Roxy doesn’t actually start to cry. 

Roxy leaves, refusing to allow herself comfort in her lover’s arms. She cannot sleep here. She would not be able to sleep peacefully enough for Jane’s comfort and continued ignorance. Every moment she spends awake, Roxy dreams of peace; While she sleeps, she dreams only of war.

**Author's Note:**

> One more time!
> 
> I've already posted this once here, a slightly edited version from the one I have up on Dreamwidth, but have since deleted it. This time, the edits are more significant, so I hope that it is at least more coherent!
> 
> I'm open to concrit for this, so feel free to comment with any if you're feeling up to it!


End file.
